


Spend the Night

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 朴珍榮不宜在外飲酒，不代表在別人家裡不喝。





	Spend the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Top!崔榮宰/Bottom!朴珍榮  
pwp

朴珍榮不宜在外飲酒，不代表在別人家裡不喝。

崔榮宰發現他醉了的時候朴珍榮早就喝過了自己的量，半趴在他的腿上倒也沒有睡著，反而無聊地用指甲摳著他牛仔褲的上的破洞。崔榮宰有些癢，他一開始沒制止他，權當是喝醉的人找到了事情專注，直到朴珍榮把手指從膝蓋上的縫鑽進去碰上皮膚，崔榮宰才抖了下。

哥，他拍拍朴珍榮的背，又揉了下肩胛，朴珍榮沒理他，只是將臉頰換了個方向貼上他的大腿。從崔榮宰的方向可以把他的動作看得很清楚，尤其是為了湊近他半跪趴著的時候翹起的臀部。不得不說朴珍榮的鍛鍊還是相當有成效的，崔榮宰毫無罪惡感地用力拍了下那張渾圓的屁股，手掌打在飽滿的臀肉上發出了清脆的聲響。朴珍榮張嘴嘟囔了幾聲算是抗議，卻沒有實質的躲避動作，崔榮宰遂放開了擔心，又使勁拍了一下。這次他聽見了朴珍榮嘶了一聲，搭在他大腿上的手無意識地收得緊了些。他低下頭想看朴珍榮的表情，卻只看見了漲紅的雙耳和後頸。

崔榮宰忽然意識到了這個奇異的事態讓他興奮了起來，他將手掌按在朴珍榮的臀上，這次沒有抬起來掌摑他，而是用掌腹快速地捏了幾下。朴珍榮在他的手裡顫抖著，像公貓發春一樣在他腿上呻吟了起來。

不得了了，崔榮宰猛地抬頭，他用空著的手捏著朴珍榮的下巴，逼他把臉抬起來露出表情。朴珍榮的雙眼濕潤得很，視線聚不了焦，只能笨拙地試著對上他的雙眼。

榮宰啊、朴珍榮溫吞地喊他的名字，舌頭一伸，就將他扣在下顎的手指含進了嘴裡。

崔榮宰讓他跪起來，一邊揉著朴珍榮的屁股，邊拍著尾椎催促著：哥，小貓姿勢。朴珍榮順從地背對著他，重心放在雙手跟膝蓋上，崔榮宰用雙手捏擠他的臀瓣時就聽見他大聲抽氣。朴珍榮比他以為的敏感得多，摸幾下就像要出水那樣化掉，抖著雙腿任他把外褲剝下來，裡層的貼身布料已經濕了一大片，勃起的形狀撐開內褲的樣子色情得要命。他沿著臀縫向下摸，隔著布料摸到私密的入口時朴珍榮明顯撐不住要凹下腰，又被他抓著大腿扳得更開了些。

哥，要聽話，崔榮宰說著好像擔心得很，手卻一點也不體諒地捏住了鼓漲的囊袋揉了起來，另一隻手繞過腰際穿進衣料裡頭上下撫摸著胸腹，一邊嘖嘖地讚嘆朴珍榮結實的線條。哥接下來幾天沒要拍什麼吧，可以留痕跡嗎？他用兩指不輕不重地摳著朴珍榮的肚臍，一邊舔著耳朵的輪廓。朴珍榮高亢地喘出聲音，受不住地搖頭，也不知是接受還是拒絕。崔榮宰索性用整張手掌包住他的性器，毫無技巧的揉捏就能讓朴珍榮止不住斷斷續續的喘息，一下子就洩在內褲裡。

好快就出來了，是因為喝醉了嗎，哥？崔榮宰扳過他的肩膀，讓朴珍榮仰躺在地板上。朴珍榮的胸口劇烈起伏，他注意到他試圖立起膝蓋遮擋胯間的狼藉，就抓著腳踝拉開了雙腿。朴珍榮的大腿根部比起其他地方更白一些，他心不在焉地想，一邊勾著內褲的鬆緊帶扯了下來。白濁的黏液灑在大腿上，崔榮宰盯得太認真了，朴珍榮垂掛的陰莖跳了下，被他一把抓住。

不是才射完嗎？怎麼又要硬了？崔榮宰要笑不笑地說，朴珍榮想要躲開視線，崔榮宰就把沾著精液的手掌在他面前晃了晃。

但是珍榮哥也會因為這種下流的畫面興奮，我是沒想到。

真好。他靠得近了些，親了親朴珍榮咬得紅腫的嘴唇。那人看向他，無以紓解的模樣像隻狼狽的天鵝，他摸了摸他的臉頰，下一秒鐘就被全身的重量壓倒在地。朴珍榮跨上他的大腿，用蠻橫的方式拆開他的皮帶，崔榮宰笑了笑，任他從牛仔褲裡掏出漲硬的陰莖上下套弄。朴珍榮過於賣力了，專注之下微張的嘴唇和手裡的動作都讓視角變得太過煽情，崔榮宰將雙手搭在他的大腿上輕輕爬撫，繞到後側時手裡的人就會僵硬下，雙腿卻張開能讓他更輕易摸到敏感處的角度。他乾脆地用指腹揉了揉緊澀的後穴，把手指捅了進去。只用他射出來的東西太不夠了，崔榮宰把另一隻手的食指跟中指一起塞進朴珍榮半張的嘴裡。舔濕一點哥才不會痛，他無辜地說。

朴珍榮的不安很明顯地表現在表情上，他猜那是擅長的演技在此時完全用不上的關係，或者是情況太超出預想範圍內了。朴珍榮乖順地張開嘴，伸出紅潤的舌頭將他的手指舔到沾滿了唾液，甚至連掌心都非本意地弄濕。他安撫似地說真乖，把濕透的手指伸向後頭幫朴珍榮擴張。朴珍榮平趴在他的胸口，胸口貼在一起，失控的心跳就更容易透露情緒。朴珍榮瞇著眼克制呼吸的樣子就在臉旁邊，崔榮宰忍不住親了親他。幾個軟軟的舌吻之後身上的人才像從緊張感中和緩下來，他稍微攪動塞裡頭的兩根手指，那人就嗯嗯啊啊地叫了出聲。

啊......哈啊、榮宰......！朴珍榮下意識地扭腰，他把手指送得更深一點，帶著責備的口吻說哥要忍一忍，等下更大的東西進不去怎麼辦，邊說又往內推了一個指節。他試著挪動手指，指緣碰上了一塊微硬的觸感，朴珍榮就差點跳了起來。是這裡嗎？他訝異地問，多戳了幾下朴珍榮就弓起腰，很快又張著嘴失神地射了點東西出來。

誒咿珍榮哥真是、都還沒開始呢，崔榮宰故作抱怨地抽出了手指，把陰莖抵上了穴口，幾乎沒有任何換檔的頓挫就抓著朴珍榮的髖骨送了進去。龜頭埋進去撐開的瞬間朴珍榮勾著他的肩膀咬住手指，卻還是堵不住嗚咽聲。崔榮宰拉下他的手指，湊上自己的嘴唇近距離注視著那雙迷濛的眼睛，卻也沒停止下身進出的動作。朴珍榮的重量掛在腿上，他只要稍微向上頂胯性器就能藉著重力抵達更深的地方，朴珍榮被他抓著大腿後側彎起膝蓋，半軟下的陰莖抵在他的下腹，隨著進出的頻率拍著畫圈，溢出拖著尾音的呻吟，又被一次一次的頂進弄得不成聲音。

他們之間被朴珍榮射得一塌糊塗，每次他拔高了聲音向後仰起脖子崔榮宰就知道他又要射了，抓住頂端不讓他高潮的話就可以把朴珍榮逼上瘋狂的邊緣，重複了幾次之後朴珍榮眼淚鼻涕都流了出來。拜託、要射......讓我射。朴珍榮緊閉著雙眼求饒，駝紅的臉頰已經不是酒精的緣故，崔榮宰突然感到相當滿足。他牽著朴珍榮的手放上腫痛的性器，邊把他按在地上狠狠抽插，肉體撞擊的響聲充滿室內，力道像是要連陰囊都一起擠進窄小的內壁。沒幾下之後朴珍榮就哭著射出半透明的液體，卻仍被他一下下地撞出破碎的哼聲，高潮後的後穴不停收縮揪緊，崔榮宰閉上眼睛發出高亢的喘息，把溫熱的體液灑在裡頭。

拔出來又是一片糟糕，崔榮宰看著下半身赤裸的朴珍榮直接昏過去倒在地上，有些苦惱到底該如何清理一切酒後的失序。算了，他放棄思考，又不是說他沒少喝幾杯。

等珍榮哥醒來就用這個當藉口就好了。

fin.


End file.
